What happen here?
by The Fujoshi
Summary: Another chapter to help my writer's block and no net. Basically the GW gang play different mangas
1. Default Chapter

What happen here..?  
  
By otaku no baka  
  
For some odd reason, I had the urge to write this. Besides procrastination, as well as writer's block, from the ff9/DBZ fic and trying to get over my writer's block for ff8/GW fic, I was in a silly mode! ^_^ And Slayers was on my mind, so.  
  
***********************  
  
After the short session with Mariemeia Kushrenada, the gundam pilots decided to take a load off by going on vacation. Arranged by Quatre, the group ended up in the islands on Earth. Resting in one of Quatre's many mansions, Heero Yuy was upstairs on his laptop. He was busy investigating any other disturbances after the battle in the quiet home.  
  
The wing pilot stopped right then and there. Quiet? Ever since they came here, it has never been peaceful. He opens his ears for any noise. Nope, no random Duo yells, no Wufie rants, no arguments, not even one of Quatre's speeches, which was the result of chaotic damage to his property.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Heero closed his computer and went downstairs. Curiosity plagued, he has a feeling this silence was only the calm before the storm.  
  
..And saw a crazy sight.  
  
Duo was jumping up and down on the sofa like it was a trampoline. His eyes were closed and he had a big smile on his face. But what the god of death was doing wasn't the thing that shocked the former assassin. He had on a purple wig that reached near his shoulders. A pair of black slacks with a tan shirt replaced his priest's garb. Over the shirt was a short poncho with some type of weird amulet. A black cape reached his whole body. To top it off, he had a staff with a glowing red jewel in it.  
  
Quatre was watching Duo, sporting an out of character outfit himself. He had on a long, very dark blue wig that looked almost black over his blond head. A purple, sleeveless, shirt linked to a pair of short purple shorts by a black belt. White stockings and black knee high boot finished it off. A royal cape with flourished shoulder pads connected to a red brooch, which had a long purple red tie.  
  
His face crossed between amazement and confusion as the braided teen still hopped on the couch.  
  
"..."  
  
Heero's jaw dropped then when Wufie and Trowa entered the room. Wufie had on a red wig as well as a black headband. Two round golden studded earrings, a blood red brooch with matching armlets, a pair of red pants and black boots, a tan top with red and white, and a vamp cape with armor.  
  
Trowa was even worse. His hair was green and spiked up in a crazed fashion with pieces of it framed his face. A blue and red open jacket as well as a very short cape laid lax on him. White pants that looked too comfortable as well as black shoes. And who can forget the horn sticking out between his head?  
  
Heero felt as though he was in a nightmare.  
  
"Duo, stop that!" The "new" Wufie said, putting his hands on his hips and glaring. "All you do is torment us and send us on wild goose chases!"  
  
"Now, now, Wufie Inverse. Just because you have no sense of direction. " The Priest ceased just to gaze at him with that funny look.  
  
"AHHHHHRG!" Wufie put the poor man in a headlock. "Duo you moron! Stupid mazoku!"  
  
"Calm down Wufie, please!"  
  
"I am CALM!"  
  
"Owwwwwww!"  
  
"Yeah show that namagomi whose's boss!"  
  
"Um.. "  
  
Wufie stops beating up Duo. Quatre stops being the negotiator. Trowa stops cheering them on.  
  
(Damn, I shouldn't said anything!)  
  
Wufie smirked. "Well, well, its.Zelgadiss!"  
  
The former pilot of wing ran for his life when all of his crazy comrades chased after him.  
  
****************  
  
"Sorry Heero, but we sort of ran out of wigs.. "  
  
"I think you look great!" Heero had his "Yuy glare of death." His brown hair was dyed temporary purple and put in a less messy style than he thought. Stone stickers covered parts of his face, which was blue now. A cream colored outfit as well as a cape with black boots finished it off.  
  
"Well at least you act like Zelgadiss. " Duo still have that strange smile on his face.  
  
"But I still think you look cute!" It didn't help that Quatre had starry eyes.  
  
Wufie had to admit; Heero did look good as the chimera. "Now, all we have to find is Ameria, Filia, Gourry, and a few others!"  
  
"I guess Sally is Naga then."  
  
Quatre hold Wufie back before he could strangle the trickster priest.  
  
"I told you not to mention her!"  
  
"Heero, do you think Relena or my sister will be a good choice for Ameria?"  
  
".."  
  
"I guess we can't give Heero his sword yet." 


	2. More Slayers madness

What happen here.? By otaku no baka  
  
Another sugar induced chapter! HAHAHA! ^_^  
  
I think Namagomi means "garbage" or "raw garbage."  
  
I sort of forgot to do the disclaimer in the first part so here goes:  
  
*Opens a fortune cookie* you still don't have ownership to Gundam Wing or Slayers. Your lucky numbers are: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 13, 300, and 100.  
  
******************** The Gundam boys, (well, four *willingly* pilots) decided to find their friends and associates on the islands of, lets say, Shima(1) in order to join the little group. Their first target: Relena.  
  
The GW guys were in the home of Relena Peacecraft drinking tea. The former queen of the world set her cup down and blinked. "You want me to do what?"  
  
"To dress up as Ameria or Amelia wil Telsa Saillun." Wufei said.  
  
"So who is she and how does she act like?" Duo Metallium gave her a stats print out and the manga.  
  
As Relena scanned the words and images, her eyes lit up. "Ok, I'll do it!"  
  
*****************  
  
So now the group was six. Relena was walking close to Heero, who was still sulking. Her brown hair was pulled up into a short, black wig. Cream colored clothing with Aquamarine stones on her wrists, ankles, as well as on her neck with a red neckband.  
  
"Hey Relena. Is there any way to contact the others?"  
  
"Sure Wufei, I brought a cell phone with me."  
  
"Well, could you call your brother?"  
  
"Alright!" Relena dialed the number quickly and soon, the calls of honor and justice were heard from the girl.  
  
"While she is handling, "Gourry," we should handle the rest on the island." The fifth pilot was enjoying the leader power rush.  
  
"Ummm, Wufie dear, I think we have been beaten to the punch.. "  
  
"What are you talking about Duo.. O_o"  
  
A few of the GW girls were coming their way. Onlookers gawked at the six women. Hilde had on a blonde wig with a pink bow and a hat. A long elegant white dress adorns her. A makeshift dragon tail was moving behind. Catherine had on red and black robes. Her hair was dyed purple and stuck up sideways like two horizontal horns. She also had a staff in her hand with rings on it as well. Une wore a massive red wig without her glasses. Her body wore red and black armor with a sword on her side.  
  
But Sally and Dorothy had on the least clothing. Sally had on a two-piece leather bikini outfit with gloves and shoes. A skull head necklace connected her cape, which had shoulder spikes and was pitch dark. A red gem headband matched Relena's own necklace.  
  
Dorothy also had a two-piece cream bikini outfit with black high boots, but it was a little more conservative than Sally's, a LITTLE. Her hair was in a strange, curly green wig, and she also donned the midnight cape, except she had a horn and a red wave for shoulder pads.  
  
Noin sighed and brushed her white hair out of her face, which reached her knees. A body suit with different straps connected to her. Her face had two line streaks on her cheeks.  
  
"Ohohohohohohoho! What a please to see you Wufie Inverse!"  
  
"Sally the white serpent! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"My dear Hilde has shown us this Slayers manga and we were interested.. "  
  
"Copycat!"  
  
"No you are!"  
  
Duo approached Hilde. "So, you found my Slayers manga and was bored too, eh?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH! Namagomi! You.. You cockroach! Trash!" She pulls out her squeaky mace-sama(2) and pounds him with it.  
  
"Itai(3) _"  
  
"Ahhh, nice to see you Trowa."  
  
"B..Boss?!"  
  
"Ha, Quatre! I'm better looking than you are!"  
  
"I didn't think this was a contest.. "  
  
"Anyway, that costume looks horrible!"  
  
"Who asked you Relena?!"  
  
"No you are!"  
  
"NO YOU ARE!"  
  
"Hiya Heero, my grandson, great-grandson, um, ah, ugh."  
  
"-_-"  
  
"Duo get up, I thought you where stronger than that."  
  
"Yes Noin-sama!"  
  
"NO YOU ARE!"  
  
"Am I late?"  
  
Everybody was silent to look at Zechs, whose only difference was armor.  
  
"Um, no not really."  
  
"Let's get them!"  
  
Sally and her group jumped them.  
  
"AHHHHHH! DAMN!"  
  
"Alright, I had enough! Ra-tilt(4)!"  
  
"Duo, maybe we should depart.. "  
  
"I agree Noin-sama!"  
  
"That's it! I'm Dragu Slaving(5) yo ass!"  
  
"Yeah, like you could do that!"  
  
"I can't find my sword!"  
  
"I can't find my bola!"  
  
"Slut!"  
  
"AHHHH! Fireball!"  
  
"...did Quatre go Zero again?"  
  
******************  
  
When the G-boys got home they were a wreck. Clothes torn apart, wigs missing, shoes gone; the looked more like they were in the movie "Fight Club."  
  
"I'm never doing that again." Heero wobbled upstairs.  
  
"Duo, I'm never listening to you."  
  
"I'm your friend and all, but there is only so much I can take!"  
  
"I liked it."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
The three guys looked at Wufie. "I mean, it was cool being leader. If only that blasted Sally hadn't one upped me." He ranting faded as he limped up to his room.  
  
The two sensible guys only shook their heads and called it a night.  
  
Duo flopped on the couch too tired from his beating. "Now that you think of it, if Sally didn't one upped Wufie, then it would have been interesting."  
  
***************  
  
I thought about making more of these with different series such as Clamp Detectives, Card Captors, Silver Hero, RK, Evangelion, etc. You can write a review about suggestions for the next part(s), but I have not see every anime show! Some of them are: WK, Gensomaden Saiyuki, BH, and Yami no Matsuei to name a few. Eh, leave a review and the most asked series for the next chapter I will just see what I can do :P  
  
Shima means island in Japanese.  
  
(2)This is a joke about people who lord or lady worship inanimate  
objects. Sorry if I offended someone!  
  
(3) Owww.  
  
(4) I found out that people spell it Ra-til or Ra-tilt, and since I have not read the manga or see the anime yet ^^  
  
(5) Dragu Slave is the Japanese version of Dragon Slave 


	3. what happen here 3

What happen here...? By Otaku no baka  
  
After a long absence and having no internet for a while, I decided to try to make another part to this to get my creative juices flowing again. I came up with random ideas to make fanfictions for Yu-gi-oh, Gto even though I haven't seen or read it yet, and even a hentai Eiko/Zidane AU pairing...yeah she is older in that beta fic...anyways...  
  
This is another crazy chapter due to too much cereal when I had nothing quick to eat and reading too much manga again...  
  
No I still do not own GW or any of the mangas in any of my stories! *Points to small apartment* Not that I could claim it...  
  
Oh...this manga has *cough* shonen-ai-ish themes because well...that is the only manga I read recently...^_^; well I couldn't buy Peach girl or Pet shop of horrors so...  
  
****************************  
  
Duo was bored...again. And anyone who is anyone knows that a bored Duo is not a good thing. Its like a five year old who didn't eat anything all day in a restaurant.  
  
The deathscythe pilot was reading a graphic novel. Even though this was a novel that was for the open minded, it did have an interesting plot and group of characters. He was actually engrossed in it for a while until he sat it down and bounced off the couch in a cackle.  
  
"Oh man wait til they get a load of this...!"  
  
**************  
  
Quarte blinked. Duo's "New idea" was a bit different than the last time, and did not seem to cause any collateral damage when he stated it out.  
  
"So all you are saying is that I have to be..." He exclaimed by pointing to a person in the novel.  
  
"Yep! This is nothing like the last one..."  
  
"Hmm....this character and his situation is different that the last one...well...ok Duo, just don't let it get out of hand ok?"  
  
******************  
  
With the sandrock pilot convincing most of the other boys, they all dress up in simple wear and decided to use the blond man's own house as the setting.  
  
****************** Wufei was the odd man out, since he was meditating and did not want to be disturbed at the moment. (Especially what happen last time.) Even though he admits it was fun and challenging, he hated the face that Sally and the other women beat him to their own game.  
  
Breathing a sigh, he walked down to ask what was Duo's next crazy idea on the island Shima(1) when he blinked at Quarte...  
  
....or who he thought was Quarte....  
  
This "man" looked like the Arabian, except he had on a suit and different colored eyes. His hair was a darker blond and seemed to shine like some anime...  
  
"Ah...hello Wufei..." "Quarte" grinned like if the world was perfect.  
  
The young oriental coughed and snickered at the others. Heero, or who he thought was Heero, had blond hair as well, except it looked more like Quarte's original tone. Square glasses and a Heero smirked turned in a way that Wufei NEVER seen it before...  
  
"WUFFIE-SEMPAI!" A purple-brown blur tackled him in a massive glomp.  
  
"ACK! Duo let me go!" He looked at the leech on him, who was Duo with purple streaks in his hair and unusual orbs.  
  
"No way Sempai!" small hearts began to float around.  
  
Wufei sighed. "And why not Duo?"  
  
"'cause you haven't kissed me yet!" And the former 02 pilot tried to smack him on the lips.  
  
"Dammit Maxwell! Of all things..." Wufei tried to get out of his iron grip and not be smooched at the same time.  
  
"I always knew you was a pervert!" Wufei stopped at what Quarte said. Did...he have sadness in his eyes?  
  
Heero's smirk grew bigger, if it could. "Q...I think we have an assignment that we have to do."  
  
Quarte only huffed and walked off with him, leaving Wufei to the wrath of Duo  
  
"Great....just great...."  
  
Can anyone guess what manga this is from? At first I wanted to make it action manga, but ranma ½ is not easy, and neither is AMS a.k.a OMG! although, I might end up doing that next that or GTO ^_^ remember any ideas you have I can put the GW gang in just leave in a review!  
  
(1) just like the last chapter, shima is island again 


End file.
